Life after a War
by PMakepeace98
Summary: Sequel to Life during a war, set two years later after the end of that one. What is going to happen? Is there going to be another war? How is everyone coping? Will there be more babies on the way? How do people cope throughout the story? What is life like two years after the previous war? I suggest you read LDaW before reading this one. Fourtris. Chrill. Sheke. Urlene.
1. Two years later

Life after a war

Chapter 1: Two years later

Two years have passed since I gave birth to Oliver. It's his second birthday today. I'm nineteen and Tobias is twenty one. We're still leaders.

These past two years have been amazing. Oliver is our little bundle of joy, he's just like Tobias, but he's picked up some traits from me as well, other than his eyes. He's funny, charming, energetic, kind, polite, selfless, Dauntless. He's the greatest kid I could have asked for. His first word was 'mama', his second was 'dada'. He loves Dauntless cake, and burgers, and pretty much every other food out there.

Tobias proposed to me on Oliver's first birthday, it was super romantic. He got Oliver a top to show me that read 'Will you marry my daddy?' and I turned around and Tobias was on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand. I said yes, of course, and we got married a month later.

Christina and Will are also married. They got married ten months ago, Christina gave birth to their daughter a month ago as well, and her name is Cara, after Will's sister.

Marlene and Uriah are still dating. Shauna and Zeke are still dating.

Amar and George got married a month after Tobias and I did.

Hana is still single. My mum is single.

Tori and Bud are dating, have been for a while apparently they just decided to keep it to themselves.

Harrison is single.

Zoe found herself a boyfriend named Luke.

Lynn is dating a boy named Sam.

We're all happy.

We're all amazing.

Right now Tobias and I are in the living room, getting ready for Oliver's birthday. It's six o'clock in the morning and we have about an hour until he usually wakes up.

I am wrapping the last few presents whilst Tobias blows up some balloons and puts up some banners.

We finish five minutes before seven and Tobias wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Beatrice Eaton."

"I love you, too, Tobias Eaton."

We kiss for god knows how long before we hear someone saying: "Ew."

We pull apart and look over at the entrance of the stairs to find our two year old son standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry. Come here, birthday boy." I say, holding my arms open for him.

He runs over to me and jumps into them. I pick him up and kiss his forehead.

"Happy birthday little man, I love you." I tell him.

"Love you, mama." He kisses my cheek before putting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. What do you want little man?" Tobias asks, kissing our sons forehead.

"Pansycakes." He answers excitedly.

"I swear I'm going to kill Uriah for teaching him that word." I mutter.

Tobias laughs.

By 'Pansycakes' Oliver means pancakes. But Uriah taught him that word and confused him.

"Okay." Tobias says to our son before going to the kitchen.

Oliver and I sit on the sofa, he sits in my lap, and I put on some TV. I put on Roary the Racing Car because it's his favourite.

…

At ten everyone comes over to give him presents and have a laugh.

He opened the presents from Tobias and I after breakfast so he just has to open the ones from our friends, and my mum now.

They get him things like clothes, toys, DVD's, books, etc.

After the presents we watch a child friendly movie called Epic. Then we have a buffet for lunch, whilst watching more movies.

And at five everyone goes home.

Oliver is tired from having such a busy day so we get him into some pyjamas and put him in bed. He falls asleep almost immediately.

For about five minutes Tobias and I stand in the doorway of his room, watching him sleep.

"Tris, what do you think about having another baby?" He asks me.

I look at him, shocked.

"It's just, he's getting older and he told me the other day that he wants a brother or sister. We will wait if you don't want another one right now, but it's just a suggestion." He continues.

"Of course I want another baby with you, Tobias."

"Really? Like now?"

"Yeah, now. Let's try for another baby." I say.

And then he kisses me.

We spend the most of the night trying to get me pregnant again.

I hope it worked, because I do want another baby.

…

A month has passed and it is now our one year wedding anniversary. I am also not pregnant. Which upset me at first, but I know we can try, and will try again and again and again, until the moment I am pregnant again.

Tobias is taking me out for the night whilst my mum babysits Oliver. We are then going to try for a baby, again.

Here is how the night progresses. We go out for a nice, romantic meal. We go to our special spot in the Chasm and talk and laugh. We go home and give mum some points to say 'thank you for babysitting'. We then go to bed and try for another baby.

…

We wake up the next morning at seven, with our son banging on the bedroom door.

"Mama, dada, me hungry." Oliver yells through the closed door.

Tobias and I laugh before getting out of bed, putting some black jogging bottoms on as well as dark grey t-shirts, yeah, sometimes we do wear the same kind on clothes.

We leave the room and find our son standing outside the door, smiling. I pick him up and we all go downstairs. Tobias does breakfast whilst Oliver and I watch TV.

We eat breakfast and watch more TV.

But the TV turns black, all of a sudden.

But not for long.

David appears on the screen.

"Hello, people of Chicago. Some of you may know me as David, the leader of the Bureau. I have let those particular people live in peace for two years now, I'm talking about Tris and Four Eaton, Christina and Will, Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, Hana, my dear old friend Natalie, Tori, Harrison, Bud, Amar and George, Lynn, and Zoe. But now you are no longer going to live in peace. If you think your little stunt with the memory serum worked, it didn't. Well, it did for some, but not for all. Those of us who have our memories are coming for you and your families, so if I were you I'd sleep with one eye open. We are coming. We will get our revenge. We will make sure that you don't live peacefully ever again. Any of you in that city, I'm not just talking about those people I listed, I'm talking about every single one of you. I am declaring war on the city of Chicago. And you will all die. I'll make sure of it."

The screen goes black again.

I feel tears burn in my eyes.

No.

He can't do this.

We just tried for another baby and he's declaring war on us.

What if I'm pregnant again?

I can't be pregnant during another war.

My pregnancy with Oliver was horrible because I was pregnant during a war.

I can't deal with this again.

I can't deal with another war.

I can't lose a loved one again.

I can't lose my mum again.

I can't watch someone I care about die again.

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

Black.

**Hey Ravens, here is the first chapter of the sequel to Life during a war.**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	2. Another war

Life after a War

Chapter 2: Another war

I open my eyes to bright lights and a sickly, clean smell. I look around the room I am in and can tell I am in the infirmary.

Tobias is sleeping in a chair next to my bed, his hand in my hand but we are the only ones in here.

I can see tear lines on his red cheeks which tell me he has been crying.

Memories come flooding back to me.

David.

Video.

War.

"Tobias." I say quietly, but it's enough to wake him from his slumber.

He looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"You're awake." He smiles as he stands to sit on the edge of my bed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You, Oliver and I were watching TV, David put on a video declaring war on us. Then you started panicking and you fainted. I brought you here whilst your mum looks after Oliver. You've been in a coma for three weeks. Your body just shut itself down to get away from all the stress of war. Your PTSD is a cause for it, your body didn't want to go through that again. Also, the negative pregnancy test lied. You were pregnant. But you had a miscarriage." A tear escapes his eye as he says that.

I start crying too.

He wraps me in his arms and we cry together.

We were going to have a baby but I lost it.

I lost our baby.

"I'm sorry."

"Tris, it's not your fault. It's David's. He stressed you out."

"Why does all the bad things have to happen to us?"

"I don't know, Tris. I really don't know."

We cry together for a while. I don't know how long for, though.

"What's been going on in the city?" I question, trying to get my mind off the miscarriage but failing miserably.

"Well, David has been showing more videos with his army. Which includes many people in the Bureau, and some factionless, including Evelyn." He sounds angry when he speaks her name. I would be too if I was in his position. "They are making their way to the city with god knows how many weapons. We've been training people for war in every faction. Mostly young men but we've been training women to make weapons that we don't already have. Dauntless are getting supplies of handheld weapons ready. Erudite are creating serums that could come to our advantage, as well as making more handheld weapons. We've got more people at the fence, ready to shoot as many as they can when the enemy gets there. We're all just preparing for war."

"Where's Oliver?"

"With your mum. Do you want to see him?"

I nod in response.

He kisses my head and leaves the room.

It doesn't take him long before he returns with our son in his arms and my mum trailing behind him.

Oliver smiles when he sees me, awake, so does mum.

Mum rushes over to me, wrapping me in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I love you."

"I love you, too, mum."

She lets go of my and Tobias places Oliver on my legs. Oliver wraps his small, two year old arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm scared, mummy."

Just hearing him say that makes me cry.

He should have to witness any of this.

"I know, sweetie. But everything's going to be okay. I promise. We're going to be okay. I love you, Oli." That's our nickname for him.

"Love you, mummy."

I kiss the top of his head and keep him in my arms, not wanting to ever let him go.

He pulls back slightly and I can see some tears running down his cheeks.

"Why you crying?" He wipes my tears away.

"Because I missed you, and your daddy, and your grandma, and everyone else whilst I was asleep. I'm happy to see you again."

"Missed you, too."

He kisses my wet cheek and pulls back, drying his now wet lips with the back of his hand. I laugh, we all do.

…

Later that night, Tobias and my mum had left an hour ago, Oliver and I are in my bed, facing each other. Tobias decided I should have some alone time with our son.

"Mummy, who David?" He asks me.

"He's just a mean man who mummy and daddy met when I was pregnant with you."

"What pregnant mean?"

"When a woman says she's pregnant it means that there is a baby in her belly."

"So, I was in your belly?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Shit.

How do I answer this?

Why isn't Tobias here?

"Uh, when two people love each other very, very much, they decide that they want a baby together. A magic fairy comes down to them and gives the woman a special cake that makes her pregnant. She stays pregnant for nine months before giving birth to the baby." I lie, making it up as I go along.

"When you gonna be pregnant again?"

So he does want a brother or sister.

But my mind just takes me back to the miscarriage.

"I don't know. Do you want me to be pregnant?"

"Me want bruver or sister." He says this, nodding.

"Maybe, soon, okay. Not now though."

He pouts.

"Can I meet magic fairy with you?"

"Nope, it only works if only the mummy and daddy are there."

"Okay." He says before yawning.

"Hey, get some sleep." I tell him.

"Goodnight mummy."

"Goodnight Oliver. Love you."

"Love you."

He falls asleep almost instantly and I wrap my arm around him, holding him close to me.

I feel tears form in my eyes.

He wants a brother or sister and all I can think about is the miscarriage. And the war.

I just lay there, with my son in my arms, crying myself to sleep.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	3. Released

Life after a War

Chapter 3: Released

A week passes and finally I am allowed out of the hospital. David and his men have arrived. A lot of them were shot before even entering the city but a fair few of them are still alive. They've found a camp in the old factionless sector.

Tobias enters my hospital room with a bag in his hands. He puts it on the bed and helps me get changed. When I'm done he signs me out and we go home.

Tobias opens the door to our apartment and I walk in to find my mum and Oliver sitting on the living room floor, playing with some of his toys. But when he sees us he runs over and I pick him up.

"Mummy home!" He yells happily.

"Yeah, I'm home sweet boy. I missed you."

"Miss you too."

I kiss his forehead and set him back on the floor. He goes back over to my mum and goes back to playing with his trucks.

I sit on the sofa and watch him. Still thinking about the war, the fact he wants a brother or sister, and the miscarriage I had.

Tobias sits next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"We will have another baby one day, Tris. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I kiss him gently but we pull away when we hear Oliver saying, "Ew!"

We laugh, even my mum does.

"I'll go make some lunch. Natalie are you going to stay and have lunch with us?" Tobias asks my mum.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have to go to work today."

"Okay. I'll call you all in when I'm done."

Tobias places a kiss on my forehead and goes to the kitchen.

We eat lunch together before Tobias has to go to a meeting with the other leaders. I don't have to go because I just got out of hospital, but I do have to go to the next one.

Oliver, my mum and I decide to watch a film together. We let Oliver pick and he chooses Shrek because he loves it. I have to admit that it is a pretty great film.

Half way through the film the screen goes blank and David's cruel face appears on the screen. Turns out that he was brought back from the dead with a serum they made in the Bureau. We haven't got it yet.

"Hello people of Chicago, I know I've put out a lot of videos lately but I just have to say one more thing. Beatrice Prior, you better watch yourself because we're coming for you."

The screen goes black and the movie starts playing again.

But it isn't long before the door crashes open and three men in black uniform rush in with guns that look different from proper guns.

Oliver start screaming and I pick him up and try to back away. My mum does, too. But I hear a bang and feel something enter my body.

The last thing I hear is Oliver crying before it all goes black, again.

**Hey Ravens, I'm so sorry for the wait but I had exams and writer's block. But I have some ideas now so I will be able to update more frequently. I promise. I know this chapter was short but I will make the next ones longer. **

**Could you please go and answer a poll question I have up on my page. It's about any other fanfics you want me to write. There are a list of options and you can pick up to three of them.**

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review!**


	4. Where are they? Where are we?

Life after a War

Chapter 4: Where are they? Where are we?

Tobias' POV:

I was at the leaders meeting when David's video was shown to everyone in the city. I didn't even think before I was out the door. Running. I have to go home. I have to make sure my family are okay. I jump on the train to Dauntless and jump off as soon as I'm there. And I run to our apartment as fast as I can.

The door is on the floor of the apartment and there is no one here. Not Tris. Not Oliver. Not Natalie.

They aren't here. I continue looking around the apartment. Hoping they're hiding somewhere, but they aren't.

They're gone.

Tears fill my eyes as I go to the kitchen. But something's different.

On the fridge there is a letter. I open it and it reads:

_Tobias Eaton,_

_I have your wife, your child, and your mother in law with me right now. I am so thankful you weren't here to protect them. Even though if you were there was nothing you could have done anyway. _

_I'm not going to tell you where I have them, obviously. But I am going to tell you this. You won't see your precious family ever again. Soon they will be dead, or close to it. I have so many things I want to do with them. Some of which are like the things your father used to do to you. Some are much worse. However, if you do find them before they are dead I may consider letting you have them back. Or you can just join them on their journey to death. I have a plan of what I want to do and I think I might start it on Tris, or little Oliver. What do you think?_

_Oh, you can't do anything about it anyway. Can you? Because you're not here. With your family. If you were smart you could figure out where I have them. But you don't have aptitude for Erudite, do you? So you're not exactly smart. And you did get poor little Beatrice pregnant at the age of sixteen, that wasn't the smartest thing to do, was it, with a war brewing? I might just have to fix your problem for you, if you know what I mean. _

_Maybe I'll see you soon, maybe I won't. But I'm going to go and have some fun with your family. Do you mind?_

_David. _

That fucking bastard. Who does he think he is? Kidnapping my family and abusing them.

Tears are pouring out of my eyes. I can't lose my family. If I did then I would have nothing, and no one. I would rather die than lose my family. And if I did lose them I would kill myself. I would jump right into the Chasm.

Where are they?

"Oh, my, god. What happened here?" I hear Zeke say. I turn to the door and see everyone standing there, looking at me. Well, when I say everyone I mean everyone in the gang.

"They're gone. David got them." Zeke comes over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"We'll find them, dude. I promise."

I feel someone take the letter out of my hands. I look and see Will reading it with Christina who has Cara in her arms.

"Well, judging by this letter David either has them in Erudite or one of the buildings surrounding it. When he talks about you not being smart, and he actually says Erudite, he means, they're in or around Erudite. At least, it should. It's like a puzzle. And if it is a puzzle then anyone with aptitude for, or who is from, Erudite should be able to work out that they are in Erudite. Or he's just playing tricks with us. But my guess is Erudite." Will explains.

"That is genius, Will." Uriah yells.

"Yeah, but now we need a plan, and an army. We can't just go charging in there by ourselves. We need to kill David, and actually kill him this time. And as many people in his army as we can." Will replies.

"So let's get to work before they all die. I can't lose my family."

And we get to work, creating a plan before going to speak to the people of Dauntless who agree to help us.

I just want my family back.

Safe.

And alive.

…

Tris' POV

I open my eyes groggily. Blinking a few times to adjust to my surroundings.

When my vision isn't fuzzy I look around and see that I am in a white walled room that is relatively small. Nothing is in here. There is only a door. I sit up and see that my mum is in one corner, comforting Oliver who is sitting in her lap, crying.

I go over to them and Oliver crawls into my lap so I can comfort him. I kiss his forehead and rub his back, whispering soothing words to him because that is all I can do. My mum tries comforting both of us, she has her arms around us, also telling us soothing words.

Where are we?

The door bangs open and Oliver screams. David strolls into the room confidently.

"Oh look at that. Cry baby."

"Shut up, David. He's two years old." I snap.

"Ooh, snappy. Now I have a plan but I'm not sure whether to do it on all of you or just one of you for the moment. Wait, I'll do it on all of you first, but I am going to need some help. Come in."

Marcus and Caleb march into the room. They remember us. I can tell by the looks on their faces. The menacing looks.

"Yeah, they remember. I gave them the drug that reverses the effects of the memory serum. Now we can all whip you. I will take Natalie. You two pick whoever you want."

Caleb takes a screaming Oliver out of my arms and ties his hands to the wall so his back is facing him. I try to save him but Marcus takes me and turns me around as David turns my mum around, they strap our hands to the wall. They all undo their belts.

Oliver is the first to be hit. He screams in pain and I try to get out of the restraints as I watch him get hurt, but I can't. That is when Marcus whips me and my mum is hit by David.

"MUMMY!" Oliver shouts as he is hit again.

"Please, Caleb, stop. He's your nephew." I beg before getting hit myself.

"He's nothing to me." Caleb barks.

"He's only two years old. Don't hurt him anymore." I beg again and again. I get hit again and again. As do my son and my mum.

I lose track of how many times they hit us. But they stop eventually and untie our hands. They leave the room. I crawl over to my crying son and I sit, gently pulling him into my arms.

"It hurts, mummy."

I cry harder when he says this, so does my mum who has made her way over to us slowly.

"I know baby, it's going to be okay. Daddy is going to find us soon, I promise. Then we'll be safe."

I feel weak but I know I have to be strong, for him. For my little boy.

The door opens again but David doesn't come in. Instead, a guard throws a body to the floor and closes the door. A familiar body.

My dad.

**Hey Ravens, how are you? Sorry for the wait. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	5. He's Alive

Life after a War

Chapter 5: He's Alive

My dad is here. He's alive. He's coughing, and battered, and bruised, and bloodied. But he's alive.

"Andrew." Mum gasps as she rushes over to him.

"Natalie. I missed you, so, so, much." They hug and kiss for a good minute as I sit there, in shock, trying to comfort my hurt son.

"Beatrice, is that you?" Dad asks me in shock.

"Daddy."

He moves to me as fast as he can. I can tell he's in pain, just like the rest of us. He hugs me, being careful of my back.

"I've missed you, Beatrice."

"I missed you too." More tears are falling from my cheeks now.

"Who's this little boy?" He questions as he pulls back from the hug.

"This is my son, Oliver."

He looks surprised.

"I have a grandchild?"

"Yeah. I'm married as well."

"Mummy, who this?"

"Oliver, this is your grandpa. My dad."

"Grandpa." Oliver holds his little arms open and dad cuddles him, also being careful with his back.

"Hello, Oliver. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"How old is he?"

"Two years old."

"Who beat him?"

"Caleb."

"Who beat you and your mother?"

"Marcus Eaton beat me, David beat mum."

"Why would Marcus Eaton beat you?"

"I'm married to his son. Oliver is his grandchild. You know those rumours that Erudite sent around about him beating his son and that was the reason Tobias moved to Dauntless?" He nods. "They're true. Tobias took me through his fear landscape and I saw it. Marcus was his biggest fear. Now his biggest fear is becoming like Marcus. And he has the scars on his back from the abuse, and he gets nightmares because of it. But Tobias won't hurt us dad, I promise."

"Where is Tobias?"

"He was at a leaders' meeting. Him and I are both Dauntless leaders now. But I couldn't go because I was just released from hospital. I stayed in our apartment with mum and Oliver, but the David showed a video and straight after the three of us were kidnapped. But he'll find us. He always finds us. And knowing him he'll blame himself for what happened because he wasn't there to protect us. He's really good dad. You'd like him."

"Why were you in hospital?"

"After David released his first video I fainted. Tobias took me to the hospital. I have PTSD because of the last war. That kinda made me faint. I also had a miscarriage." I say the last part quietly but he hears it and wraps me in his arms again.

"It's okay. We'll get out of here. You'll have another baby."

The door smashes open again and David re-enters the room.

"Look at this, a lovely little family reunion. Did I forget to mention that you were a grandpa? Yeah, Beatrice was heavily pregnant with him when I shot her. Shame it didn't do any damage. At least I get to hurt him now, right?" David takes a gun out of his pocket and aims it at Oliver. I turn so Oliver is covered and my back is facing the gun.

Oliver is screaming and crying.

I hear a bang and pain spreads through my shoulder, but I act strong for the sake of Oliver. But more and more tears are running down my cheeks.

"Now, who should I take with me for a beating? Or should I just do it here? That would be so much easier, wouldn't it?" I hear David walking over here. He pulls Oliver out of my arms and throws him across the room but my dad manages to catch him before he hits the floor. He's still crying in pain though.

David pushes me to the ground so hard my face smacks into the ground. I feel blood trickling out my nose. My back and shoulder are killing me already.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Dad yells as he tries to get up. Oliver is in my mum's arms and she's trying to calm him down. Caleb and Marcus come in and restrain him, mum and Oliver. Tying them to the wall opposite me so they can watch.

That is when David starts beating me. Whipping my back, kicking or punching my sides.

My family are crying, calling my name. Oliver is shouting 'Mummy'.

Caleb and Marcus start to join in.

I'm feeling weak. Pain is everywhere.

I start to hear gunshots down the hall. They stop fighting me and go see who it is, taking their own weapons with them.

Marcus falls to the floor next to me, dead.

I hear fighting but someone comes over to me. They look into my eyes and I see Tobias.

"Tris, are you okay?" He asks, worried, I know he's angry by the look in his eyes. Angry about me being hurt.

I just shake my head. I don't have the energy to do anything right now.

I hear Oliver calling out for him and he rushes over to our son. I watch as Tobias unties him and notices the blood and cuts on his back. Tobias looks angrier, and upset, and scared. Christina unties my parents. Uriah and Zeke pick them up and take them away. Christina takes Oliver gently out of Tobias' arms and leaves.

Then Tobias comes over to me. He gently picks me up but it hurts like hell. I end up screaming. He apologises and tells me he loves me.

But I can't do anything.

My eyes start to droop. I hear him telling me to stay with him. To stay awake.

But I can't.

My eyes close.

And I can't stop them.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review. **

**And go and read my new hunger games fanfic, it's about Katniss realising her love for Peeta whilst they are on the victory tour, and she is really going to be pregnant during the Quell, and Mockingjay. But so much more happens. **


	6. We're finally safe

Life after a War

Chapter 6: We're finally safe

I wake up to bright lights and pain. I'm in the infirmary in Dauntless. Tobias sleeps in the chair on the right side of my bed, holding my hand in his. He looks as if he's been crying as there are red streaks down his face. We are the only ones in this room.

I am being given blood and nutrients through some needles in my arm. There is another bag on the pole next to my bed as well but that one isn't attached to anything.

"Tobias." I groan through the pain, I tried to move but all it got me was shooting pain up my back and shoulder.

He opens his eyes and smiles when he sees me awake. He jumps up, sits on the edge of my bed and gently wraps his arms around me.

"You're awake. You're awake. You're awake." He repeats, over and over again.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two weeks. You were in a coma. We didn't know if and when you were going to wake up. You lost a lot of blood, your body was in shock and it just shut itself down, again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Tris. Stop blaming yourself. Are you in pain?"

I nod and he presses the call button.

Soon Hana walks in and gives me some pain medication before leaving us alone again.

"Is Oliver okay? Where is he?"

"He's with your parents." I know he's hiding something from me.

"How is he?"

"Tris, one of the guards shot him as Christina was carrying him out. She shot the guard afterwards, before rushing Oliver away. But…"

"But what? Tobias, tell me what's wrong." I'm crying, something's wrong with my son. He was beaten and shot. Now something's wrong.

"The bullet... The bullet hit his left leg. They operated to try and get the bullet out without too much damage. But the bullet hit his muscle, they couldn't get it out without paralysing the leg, and there was a lot of blood loss. It's either they remove the bullet and Oliver not being able to move his leg for the rest of his life, or amputate. But they decided to leave it until you woke up. So the bullet is still in his leg, they're giving him pain medication to help. But because you're his mother you have the ultimate choice in deciding whether they amputate or just take the bullet out and him not being able to walk."

We're both crying now.

"Why us? Why can't people just leave us alone? Why can't we just be happy?" I cry. Tobias wraps his arms around me, knowing that is really the only comfort I want right now.

Then a male doctor comes in.

"Good, Hana told me you were awake. My name is Doctor Smith and I am your sons' doctor. I'm assuming your husband filled you in on your sons' predicament?" I nod. "Well, I'm here to ask you what you want us to do. As his mother you have the ultimate choice over what we do to treat your son. Especially with him being as young as he is. Bear in mind that if his leg becomes paralysed then he would have to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair and not really fit into Dauntless. But if we amputate we can give him a fake leg when he is old enough and that way he can get around a lot easier, and maybe even pass Dauntless initiation if this is where he chooses to stay. Though if his leg becomes paralysed there is a small chance that he will heal and get over the paralysis. Also some Erudite are working on a serum that reverses paralysis, but that could take years to make, test and be proven to actually work. So, what do you want us to do?"

I look at Tobias, hoping he has the answer.

"I know your husband is pretty adamant on just removing the bullet and risking paralysis. There is a small chance that paralysis won't occur if we do remove the bullet successfully."

"What is that chance?"

"About ten per cent."

"Uh… just remove the bullet. Please."

"Okay. The surgery will be booked for an hour from now and should only take about an hour to complete. When he wakes up we will be able to tell if he will be paralysed or not."

"Can you bring him to me, so I can see him?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. I'll get your parents to bring him in."

The doctor leaves me and Tobias alone.

"Hey, there's a chance he won't be paralysed in that leg." Tobias tries to cheer me up.

"I know."

Then we just wait.

…

The surgery was successful. They removed the bullet and when Oliver woke up he was able to move and feel his leg, which is a miracle. They put his bed in the same room as me so that we can be together. His bed has been placed right next to mine so that I can comfort him if he needs me.

But he's asleep now, and Tobias sits in the chair next to my bed, holding my hand.

"What happened to David, Caleb and Marcus?"

"They're all dead, and cremated, so they can't do anything to us anymore. And the people that was working for them are all either dead or have lost their memory thanks to memory serum. They can't hurt us. We're safe. We can be happy now." He smiles slightly and so do I.

We're safe now.

We can be happy now.

We can have a life now.

And for that I am thankful.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**Don't worry, this isn't the end of this story. I will write more and it will be mostly happy from now on so you don't have to worry about wars or anything. Just them being a family. Andrew settling into Dauntless. Maybe another Fourtris baby, and some other babies', maybe. And more. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	7. Healing and Trying

Life after a War

Chapter 7: Healing and Trying

The next month passes with Oliver and I being let out of the hospital a week after I woke up and he had his surgery. Dad moves in with mum and settles into Dauntless. We all try to heal, and rest as much as we can after our ordeal in Erudite. Our friends are all rushing around looking after us, making sure we're comfortable and getting everything we need. Tobias is doing more though. They all cut down their hours at work so they can look after me, Oli and my parents, Tobias does most of his work from home, he only really leaves the apartment to go to meetings, and to get food or anything else we need. But we're having fun, though. Occasionally we have the odd game or two, or watch movies whilst eating pizza or whatever. I believe my dad is really enjoying it here. But he's still incredibly selfless, like my mum is, and me apparently.

Tobias and I have decided to wait to try for another baby. I have to finish healing, and we get nightmares. Me, Oliver, my parents. We all get nightmares. Oliver was sleeping with us so we could help him through them, but it's tough. He shouldn't be having nightmares of getting beaten and watching him mum, grandma, and grandpa getting beaten. He two years and ten weeks old. He should be dreaming of nice things. And when I have a nightmare they both help me. My parents help each other.

But it's tough.

And Tobias still gets nightmares of his childhood.

We're broken. We're breaking. And I don't know how long it's going to take to heal.

To be honest, I don't want to bring a baby into the world if Tobias, myself and Oliver aren't doing that great.

Oliver and I are sitting on the sofa, watching some children's film. Tobias had to go to a meeting.

There's a knock on the door and I answer it to find Christina holding her daughter and a changing bag on the other side.

"Hey, Tris. I was wondering if you could maybe look after Cara for a little bit. Everyone is at work and I have to go to work. I'll be back to get her at about four-ish. I have everything you need."

"Uh, sure."

She places her fourteen week old daughter in my arms, gives me the changing bag, plants a kiss on Cara's head, says goodbye and rushes off to work.

I close the door and walk back to my spot on the couch. I put the changing bag on the floor next to me and cradle Cara in my arms.

"Mummy, when I going to have a bruver or sister?" I look at my son and don't know how to answer.

"I don't know sweetie. Maybe soon, okay." He nods and looks back at the TV.

I look between Cara and Oliver and tears fill my eyes, but I don't let them fall. I need to be strong, for Oliver. I know he wants a brother or sister. I want a baby. Tobias wants a baby. But now really isn't a good time.

Is it?

…

At four Christina picks up Cara. Tobias came back a few hours ago and I could see how much he wants another child in his eyes as we played with her and Oliver.

We have dinner and put Oliver to bed we started getting him back in his bed a few days ago since he's having less nightmares. He's young, he probably forgets things like that quite soon. Or just stops thinking about it. But I don't think I'll be able to do that for a while.

Tobias and I get ready for bed but we sit in our room watching telly instead of going to sleep. His arm is around my shoulders and my head on one of his.

"Oliver asked me when he was going to have a brother or sister today." I say quietly, but he hears it. I pull back and look at Tobias. He looks shocked, and sad. "I want a baby, Tobias. But I'm scared. I mean, I'm still healing. All three of us have nightmares. I just, don't know what to do."

I start crying and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll be okay. We can try for another baby whenever you want. But everything will be alright, no matter what we do, no matter what happens. And we'll be together, through everything. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He's right. We will be together. And nothing bad can happen anymore because everyone that hates us is dead, right? We'll be okay, right? Everything will be okay, right?

"I wanna try for another baby." I tell him.

"Now?"

I nod in reply.

"But you're still healing."

"I'll be fine. They're just scars now. I really want a baby."

"Okay. We'll try for a baby."

He turns off the telly and kisses me, passionately. And we try.

**Hey Ravens, how are you? If you are reading my story, You and I, can you please go and answer the poll question on my page about it? **

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review!**


	8. Pregnant?

Life after a War

Chapter 8: Pregnant?

I wake up feeling sick. I clamber out of bed and rush to the en-suite, making it to the toilet just in time for me to puke into it. Not that long after I feel a familiar comforting hand on my back, rubbing it in gentle circles, and another one holding my hair away from my face.

When I'm done I stand up, flush the toilet, wash my hands and brush my teeth.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tobias asks me, I nod and spit out the toothpaste, rinsing off my mouth with some water. "Are you sure because you was just sick?"

"I'm fine. It was probably just something I ate."

But then I get thinking. We started trying for another baby, again, five weeks ago. And I've missed my period, but I put that down to stress, or my body still healing after being beaten for two days. Could I be pregnant?

I look at Tobias and find him staring at my belly, obviously he's thinking the same thing.

I go over to the cupboard and take out the pregnancy test I brought last week, just in case. Tobias leaves the room whilst I take it but when I'm done I let him back in and we wait. Sitting on the edge of the bath tub. The test in my hands. Tobias using his watch to time it. Nervous.

The watch beeps, meaning the five minutes are up. I look at Tobias and he nods at me, begging me with his eyes to look at it. And I do, hesitantly, to find the one word that makes me smile.

Pregnant.

I'm pregnant.

We're having another baby.

A tear slips out of my eye, but it's a happy tear, not one of the sad ones that have left my eyes in recent weeks. I look at Tobias and nod happily, causing him to smile. He wraps his arms around me, picks me up and spins me around, causing me to laugh.

"We're having a baby!" He says excitedly.

"Yeah." I reply as he puts me down.

Oliver walks in looking confused.

"What happening, mummy, daddy?"

"Come here, little man." Tobias opens his arms to our son and Oli runs into them as Tobias picks him up. "You know that brother or sister you wanted?" Oliver nods. "Well, you're going to have one."

"Really?" Oliver grins.

"Yeah." I tell him, kissing the top of his head.

"Where are they?"

"In mummy's belly." Tobias answers, placing his hand on my belly and mine goes over his as I smile.

"Gonna be big bruver!"

"Yeah, Oli. You're gonna be a big brother." Tobias is smiling so big right now.

That's when I get thinking again.

Last time I had a miscarriage and we didn't even know I was pregnant. What if I have another miscarriage? What if something bad happens again like the last two times I was pregnant? What if someone causes another war? What if everything goes wrong? What if the baby isn't healthy?

"Tris, what's the matter?" Tobias questions, wiping a tear off my face, a sad tear.

"You okay, mummy?"

"Yeah buddy, I was just thinking. Why don't you and daddy go have some breakfast? I'm going to get ready."

"Okay." Tobias puts Oliver down and our son leaves.

"You sure you're okay?" Tobias asks.

"I was just thinking about the miscarriage. Sorry. I'm fine."

"You don't have to be sorry, Tris. But I'll promise you that this time everything's going to work out. Okay." I nod and he kisses my forehead before leaving.

I get dressed into some black yoga pants and a baggy, grey jumper. I tie my hair into a messy bun and join two of my favourite boys in the kitchen, my other favourite boy is my dad, but you know. Oliver is sitting in his high chair eating a pancake which Tobias has cut up for him, and Tobias is making some more for us. I sit at the table and it isn't long before Tobias has made us some and has placed a plate in front of me. We eat in a comfortable silence, mostly.

"Mummy, when baby gonna be here?"

"Uh, I'd say in about eight months. Maybe. It depends how far along I am."

"Why it take so long?"

"Because the baby has to develop and grow properly. It takes a while." Tobias looks at me with a small smile on his face as he speaks, trying to reassure me that everything is going to work out this time around.

But I'm not so sure. I don't think I will be unless I actually make it through this pregnancy and get a healthy baby out of it. I mean, my pregnancy with Oliver was hell because of everything going on at the time. Then I had a miscarriage not too long ago. If everything goes right this time around it would be a miracle. I almost lost Oliver so many times. Then I did lose a baby. And I just feel like God isn't on my side after everything that has happened to me over the years. He's probably going to make this pregnancy hell for me as well.

I hear Tobias call my name and know that I've been lost in thought.

"You okay?"

I nod but I know he can tell I'm lying. I can't tell him what's going on in my head in front of Oliver. He's only two, he doesn't need to know that kind of stuff.

"Oliver, do you want to go and stay with your grandparents for a few hours? Mummy and I need to talk about some stuff."

"Yeah!"

…

An hour later and Oliver is at my parents' apartment. Tobias and I are sitting on the sofa.

"What's the matter, Tris? We're having a baby, you should be happy."

"I am happy, believe me, I am. But I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"I just have this feeling that God or whoever's up there has it out for me. I mean, my pregnancy with Oliver was hell because of everything that was going on. I almost lost him so many times. Then I had that miscarriage. Life hasn't exactly been fair to us, I mean, Oliver almost lost his leg, or had it paralysed. We've fought in a war, whilst I was pregnant. We have all been beaten. We're broken, Tobias. And I just feel like something is going to go wrong. Because it always does. It feels like we aren't just allowed to be happy. We're happy for a period of time, and then something happens and we break just a bit more. I won't believe that this pregnancy is going to go well unless the baby actually makes it through whatever life throws at us and we end up with a healthy baby at the end of it. And I'm sure it will be like that if I ever get pregnant again after this one." I'm practically sobbing now.

Tobias pulls me into him, comforting me with his arms.

"Hey, we'll be okay, no matter what happens. I promise. I'm always going to be here for you, okay. I'm never going to leave you."

That's the only thing I'm really kinda sure about. That he's not going to leave me, no matter what happens. Nothing can split us up.

**Hey Ravens, how are you? If you are reading my story You and I can you please go and answer the poll question on my page about it if you haven't already? You have until tomorrow to answer it and it would really help me out if you did. Thank you. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	9. Doctor's appointment

Life after a War

Chapter 9: Doctor's appointment

Yesterday we found out that I'm pregnant. Today we're going to the infirmary, to see Hana, and see how far along I am. I'm scared. Nervous. Terrified even. I still feel like god isn't on my side. On our side. I still feel like something could go wrong at any minute. Like I could lose this baby as well. Or it will be born so early that it's unhealthy and will have to stay in the hospital for months on end. Or die. Tobias keeps trying to tell me everything will be okay. But I can't believe him. I won't believe him. Not until we have a healthy baby in our arms.

Tobias is holding Oliver in our arms as we walk to the infirmary. I have a hand on my belly because if I didn't I feel like something will happen.

When we arrive I sign in and we sit in the waiting area. My hand hasn't left my belly the whole time. Hana comes in and calls me. We stand and follow her to room ten. I tell her I'm pregnant, she asks some questions, and then we're ready for the ultrasound.

I lay on the bed, Tobias and Oli sit in the chair next to it and Tobias holds my hand, squeezing it lightly. Trying to tell me everything will be okay. I lift my top up slightly and Hana does what she has to do.

"There's your baby." She says and I look at the screen. There's a little, flickering, grey blob in the middle of it. Our baby.

Tears fill my eyes as I continue to look at my baby.

"Everything looks fine. The baby is completely healthy even."

The heartbeat fills the room and I smile even more as a tear slips out of my cheek.

…

We are back at home now. Tobias is making lunch whilst I play with Oli on the floor of the living room. We decided to put the picture of the ultrasound on the fridge for now.

"Mummy, why baby so small?"

"Because it has to grow. You used to be small, but you've grown and you will continue to grow. Just like the baby." I try and keep the fact that I'm terrified of the baby not making it out of my voice as I speak. I don't want him to know I'm scared. I have to be strong for him. And if he knows I'm scared he'll ask why, he doesn't need to know that. He's too young to understand every single reason why I'm scared.

"Dinner's ready!" Tobias yells kindly from the kitchen. I stand and pick Oli up, taking him to the kitchen for dinner. As we eat we talk, mostly about the baby, but also about other things, like what Oli has been doing at Nursery recently and whatnot.

I keep glancing at the picture on the fridge, pondering how long it's going to last. How long it's going to be like this. How long we're going to be happy before something bad happens again.

"Tris, honey, are you okay?" Tobias asks me taking my free hand in his.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer before eating another mouthful of tomato sauce coated spaghetti. I know he can tell I'm lying. And I know we're probably going to have the same conversation as yesterday and this morning. The one where I tell him my fears and he tells me everything's going to be okay and he'll always be here for me, no matter what happens. But when you've lived through everything I have I don't think you can not worry at things like this. I know he has fears as well, fears that things won't go well, etc. I see them in his eyes as he tries to comfort me. But he tries to remain strong. For me. For Oliver. For the baby. And I'm thankful for that, I am. But I also know I can't think positively until something good happens. Until I can hold a healthy baby in my arms.

But I will try and be strong. For Tobias. For Oliver. For the baby. And for myself. Because that is what I have to do, right? Be strong for the people I love.

For my family.

…

I'm lying in bed, on my back, looking up at the ceiling with my hands on my belly. Thinking. Tobias sleeps beside me, his arm draped over my waist. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. So young. He is young. He's only twenty one.

I move so I'm on my side, facing him. His arm automatically pulls me into him but I don't mind. I place my hand on his chest and smell him. He smells like home and safety. I hide my head in his chest and drift into sleep, slowly, then all at once.

**Hey, how are you?**

**A couple of chapters ago I said Christina's baby was fourteen weeks old, I meant to say she was eighteen weeks old. **

**Also, if you are reading my story Alive could you go and vote on the poll question on my page for it, please? It would help me out a lot. **

**And, if you haven't already, could you go and read my new Divergent fanfic Love Goes On, please? **

**Thank you. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review! **


	10. Showing

Life after a War

Chapter 10: Showing

I wake up to Oliver jump on the bed asking for breakfast. Tobias groans and gets out of bed, picking Oliver up and taking him to the kitchen. I climb out of bed and go to get ready for work. I take some clothes into the en-suite with me and strip.

I'm about to climb into the shower when I notice the small curve of my stomach. I'm showing. I'm finally showing. I smile and rub my hand on the small bump before hopping into the shower and washing.

I am now ten weeks pregnant, it's been six weeks since we found out I'm pregnant and our first appointment. The baby's fine still. Perfect actually.

When I'm done in the shower and I dry myself, moisturise, dry my hair, and get dressed into my black pencil skirt and dark grey blouse that has gems around the collar. I tie my hair into a high ponytail and do some light make-up (just some foundation, eyeliner and mascara). I spray on some perfume and go to the kitchen where Tobias is making waffles as Oliver sits at the table colouring something in his colouring book.

I plant a kiss on Tobias' and Oliver's cheeks before sitting at the table, next to my little boy. As we eat breakfast we talk about what Oliver is doing at nursery today and some other things. Then Tobias gets ready whilst I get Oliver ready.

Then we go.

We drop Oliver off at nursery and go to our car since we have a meeting today.

As soon as we get into the car I grab Tobias' hand and place it on my bump. He's shocked for a second but then he smiles so brightly that I'm surprised his face doesn't break.

"You're showing!" He whispers.

"Yeah."

He kisses me happily, and I kiss back, well until we need to pull back for air anyway.

"We should probably get going."

"Yup."

He drives us to the meeting, we go in, say hello, discuss whatever we need to discuss for two hours and then we go back home. As soon as we arrive back at the apartment I get changed into something more comfortable, namely some black leggings and one of Tobias' old, grey jumpers. I also rub my make-up off.

When I go to the kitchen to grab a drink I find Tobias in there, making us some lunch.

"Smells good. What are you making?"

"Some pasta with a tomato and herb sauce because I know that my beautiful, pregnant wife is craving anything with tomatoes right now."

"You are the best, most handsome husband ever."

"Thank you. You are the best, most beautiful wife ever as well. Now go and get some rest, I'll call you in when dinner is ready."

"Okay." I walk into the living room and plop onto the sofa, resting my hands on my belly. "Your daddy is the most amazing man in the world." I whisper to the baby.

"Thanks." His voice says from right behind me.

I jump, squealing slightly, and look at him, angry.

"You scared the shit out of me." He starts laughing and I glare at him. "You're certainly not the most amazing man in the world now. In fact, I kinda hate you."

"Come on, you could never hate me." Then he notices the fake seriousness on my face. "I'm sorry, Tris. I just wanted to have some fun. Please forgive me. I'll do anything. I'm sorry. I love you." That's when I start laughing. "What?"

"Of course I couldn't hate you Tobias. I love you, you big, goofy, idiot. But you did really scare the shit out of me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Is dinner done? I'm really hungry."

"Yeah, it's done."

I stand and follow him into the kitchen. We sit at the breakfast table and eat together. God, it tastes so good.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"You thought out loud. You said it tastes good so I said thank you."

"Well, it does taste good. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

When I'm done I really want some more.

"Are there any leftovers? Because I really want some more."

"Yeah, let me just grab you some."

He takes my bowl and fills it up with some more pasta and sauce before placing it back in front of me. I dig in greedily, making him laugh.

"What? I'm pregnant, I'm hungry and I'm craving tomatoes."

"I know, it's just funny watching you eat like that. Especially when you're getting it all around your mouth." He starts laughing again and I glare at him, which makes him stop laughing. "Sorry."

"It's okay. But if you laugh at me one more time I'm out of here, and I'll take Oliver with me."

Now he looks scared, terrified even. And this makes me start laughing. I think he realises that I'm not serious now, but he still looks slightly scared.

"God, Tobias, I would never leave you, or take Oli away from you. I'm in love with you. Also, I don't think I could cope with raising two kids on my own." He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Don't ever say something like that again."

"Okay. But seriously, stop laughing at me, because one day my hormones might just get very mad at you and actually make me walk out of here for a bit."

"Okay. I won't laugh at you again."

"Don't scare me again either because the same thing might happen."

"I won't scare you again either. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Tobias. I love you."

"I love you, too."

After lunch we go to the living room, snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie before we have to pick Oliver up from nursery. And when we're back home again we watch more movies, before Tobias makes us dinner, which includes some roasted tomatoes, thank god, and we eat, talking about whatever, before bathing Oli and putting him to bed.

Tobias and I snuggle up on the sofa again, our hands resting on my little baby bump as we watch another film and fall asleep right where we are.

**Hey Ravens. **

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review!**


	11. Candor or Dauntless?

Life after a War

Chapter 11: Candor or Dauntless?

I am now seventeen weeks pregnant, and my baby bump is big enough for you to know I'm pregnant just by looking at me. And my morning sickness has stopped, thank god.

At the moment Tobias and I are in our office, making the weekly report on how things are in Dauntless so we can send it to the other leaders. Oliver is at Nursery. I am just sitting there, typing up what Tobias tells me to on the computer, when I feel it.

A little thump in my stomach that is the baby kicking. I stop what I'm doing and put a hand on my belly, where the baby kicked me, and it kicks again. I smile.

"Tris, are you okay? Why'd you stop typing?"

Instead of answering I take his hand and place it on the spot where our child just kicked for the first time. The baby kicks again and he smiles with me.

"The baby kicked." He breathes.

He wraps his arms around my and nuzzles his head in the crook of my neck as my arms go around him.

"I love you, so much. I love Oliver and the baby too."

"We love you, too, Tobias. So much."

"Why don't we go home? We're nearly done and we can just finish the last bit off tomorrow before we send it."

"Okay." He stands and holds a hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me up, leading me home.

On our way home Uriah comes up to us.

"Candor or Dauntless, my place tonight at seven. Natalie and my mum are looking after the kids. Be there."

Then he runs away.

When we get home Tobias makes us some lunch and we sit at the table, discussing possible baby names whilst we eat. Then we snuggle up on the couch, our hands intertwined on my belly as we watch as movie together.

When Oliver is home from Nursery, Tobias went and collected him, we have dinner and get ready for tonight. I dress in black leggings, black maternity jean shorts, a grey sports bra, a black vest and one of Tobias' dark grey jackets. My hair is in a messy bun and I can't be asked to do make-up. I slide on some black pumps and we go, dropping Oli off at my mum's before heading to Uriah's and Marlene's apartment.

We all sit in a circle, but I sit on the sofa instead of the floor because sitting on the floor with a baby bump isn't easy. And the game begins.

"Zekey, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah begins.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go to the pit and sing that old song Shake It Off at the top of your lungs whilst dancing. I'll go with you to film it for everyone else."

Zeke and Uriah leave. They come back ten minutes later laughing their heads off. Uriah shows us the video and by the end of it we're all laughing too.

"Trissy, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor, because I'm pregnant and lazy."

"On a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain of labour?"

"It breaks the scale. It's the worst pain imaginable. But it's worth it in the end because you get to hold your child in your arms."

"I can vouch for that." Christina agrees.

"Pedrad brothers, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!" They yell together.

"I dare you to go to Hana's apartment and ask to use the child birth simulator."

"What's that?" Uriah asks.

"It simulates the pain of child birth for you. But if you don't do it then you'll be considered Pansycakes."

They both look scared, especially after what I told them about it being the worst pain imaginable.

"Why don't Will and Tobias have to do it?" Zeke questions.

"Because they're not childish, and they were supportive whilst their wives went through it. But I have a feeling that if either Mar or Shauna had to go through it you two wouldn't be as supportive so I want you two to go through the pain so you know what it's like, then maybe you will be. Also, it will be hilarious with you two."

They both gulp but agree to do it.

We all head over to Hana's apartment, she's looking after Christina's and Will's daughter, Cara.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Hana asks.

"Well, uh, Tris d-dared us to come here a-and…" Uriah can't finish.

"I dared them to come over here and use that child birth simulator that you have. Just Zeke and Uriah though."

"Okay. It's in Zeke's old bedroom follow me."

…

We just got back to Uriah's apartment and we're still laughing our asses off. Except from Zeke and Uriah who are crying. It was hilarious. They were screaming, and kicking, and punching, and crying. I know I was screaming and crying but it was hilarious watching them. They said they'd get me back for it, but I know they can't do much since I'm pregnant.

"Tobias, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke says.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to not be with Tris for a whole month."

"Hell no." He takes off his jacket.

We continue playing for about another hour before everyone goes home. Tobias picks Oli up from my mum's.

We put him to bed as soon as we get home. Then we go to bed ourselves.

"Goodnight, Tris. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Tobias."

Then sleep pulls me in.

**Hey Ravens, how are you? Sorry for the wait. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	12. Gender

Life after a War

Chapter 12: Gender

The last three weeks have been full of kicks, movements, not being able to get comfortable in bed, always being hungry, or needing a wee, and not being able to get much sleep. But I'm okay with it. I get another little boy or girl at the end of all of this. And we get to find out the gender today since I am now twenty weeks pregnant. I know that Tobias secretly wants a girl, but I also know that he doesn't really mind so long as he or she is healthy, and happy. I don't mind either.

I get dressed into a baggy grey hoodie and some black yoga pants. I tie my hair into a messy ponytail and I join the boys in the kitchen for breakfast, which consists of bacon, sausages, fried eggs, eggy bread, baked beans, fried mushrooms and tomatoes, and other such delights.

Oliver is coming with us to the appointment. That we he can find out whether he's going to have a brother and sister with us. And because he doesn't have to go to nursery today since it's the weekend.

Tobias and Oliver get dressed and then we go. Tobias carries Oliver on the way, and he holds my hand with his free one.

We get there, we sign in and we sit in the waiting room, waiting.

Hana comes for us ten minutes later and she leads us to our usual room. I lay on the bed and Tobias sits in the chair next to it, Oli sits on his lap. Tobias grabs hold of my hand and Hana sets up the machine before lifting my top up to reveal my bump.

She squirts on the gel and moves the wand around my belly. Soon an image of our baby appears on the small screen. Tears fill my eyes as I look at my beautiful unborn child.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Hana asks us.

I look at Tobias and we both nod.

She moves the wand around a bit more so she can see the genital area.

"Congratulations, you're having a little girl."

A girl.

I smile and I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes. Happy tears.

I look back at Tobias and see him smiling as well, and tears are in his eyes.

"Looks like you're going to have a little sister, Oli." I tell him.

"Sister?"

"Yeah. That little baby on the screen is your little sister." I say, pointing to the screen.

He smiles as well and I look back at my daughter.

"I'll print you out some pictures. Everything looks good, she's a very healthy baby."

We all go home with smiles on our faces.

…

That afternoon I decide to go to my mum parent's apartment to tell them the good news. I knock on the door and my dad opens it, smiling when he sees me.

"Beatrice, look at you. You look beautiful. Come on in." He hugs me and lets me in. My mum is on the sofa and when she sees me she smiles, coming over to hug me.

"Hey mum."

"Hey, Tris." She says, smiling as she pulls away.

We all sit on the sofa.

"So, where are Tobias and Oliver?" Dad asks.

"They're having a boy's afternoon so I thought I'd come and see you. And tell you that today we found out the gender of the baby." I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Really?" Mum asks. I nod.

"Looks like you're going to have a granddaughter." I say and they both smile brighter than ever before.

They hug and congratulate me, I say thank you in return.

"Oh, what are you going to name her?"

"We haven't decided yet. And if we had we wouldn't tell anyone until she is born."

"I'm so proud of you Beatrice. You're a wonderful person, and mother, and wife, and daughter, and friend. You're amazing." Dad tells me.

"Thanks, dad."

I can tell he's happy, probably happier than all of us. He actually gets to be here for me this time, instead of me thinking he's dead. He can be there with me when I give birth and he can be a granddad. A proper one instead of having to wait two years to even know he has a grandchild.

After a few hours of just talking I say goodbye and head back home.

When I arrive I find the most adorable sight. Tobias is laying on his back, on the sofa, sleeping. And Oliver is on his chest, sleeping as Tobias' arms are wrapped protectively around him. It's so cute. I turn off the TV and take a picture of the two of them, making a mental reminder to put this photo in our photo album of Oliver when I get the chance. We'll have a photo album for our daughter as well. Where we'll put her ultrasound pictures, and pictures of her growing up.

I sit on the armchair and just admire my two favourite boys.

How did I get so lucky?

I feel my daughter kick and I smile, rubbing my belly gently.

Life is great right now, and I hope it will get even better.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I'm going to put a list of names onto a poll for their daughter, could you go and vote for the one you want their daughter to be called for me. It would help a lot. Thank you. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**

**And vote on the name poll when I put it up. **


	13. Nursery

Life after a War

Chapter 13: Nursery

I am twenty four weeks pregnant now. Yesterday was my baby shower, but today, whilst Oliver is at nursery, we're going to be building and decorating a nursery for our soon-to-be daughter. We've finally picked out a name for her as well, but we aren't going to tell anyone until she is born. Which should be in about sixteen weeks.

Not very long to go now.

Tobias doesn't want me doing too much for the nursery but I insisted I help him with some of it. I'll be doing some of the painting and I'll sort out her toys, and clothes, and stuff when everything is built.

We're painting the walls at the moment, a pale purple colour. I'm doing the bottom half of the four walls and Tobias is doing the top half. He doesn't want me using the small ladder we have. And he doesn't want me stretching too much either.

When we're done with the painting Tobias starts building the cot in the middle of the room so he doesn't touch the wet paint, and I go to make some lunch. I just make us some sandwiches quick and Tobias comes in, his tops and trousers splashed with paint. We eat, talking about our family most, but some other things as well. Then he goes back to making the crib whilst I get the blankets, clothes and toys ready.

At the baby shower we got a variety of things. Toys, clothes, diapers, dummies, bottles, sterilisers, blankets, baby bouncers, etc. my parents brought us the white crib that Tobias is building currently.

When Tobias is done with the crib he builds the other pieces of furniture (the wardrobe, the chest of drawers, the bookshelf, and the changing table), all of which are white. He also puts the arm chair we have in there.

By this time the paint is dry so we put the furniture where we want it. The crib stays in the centre of the room. The armchair is next to it. The wardrobe is in the far corner of the left hand wall. The bookshelf is in the closer corner of the left hand wall. The changing table is in the middle of the right hand wall. We put the mobile, which has different kinds of fluffy animals hanging off it, above the crib. The crib has a small mattress in it and a pillow, as well as one of the pink blankets and some toys. The wardrobe and chest of drawers are filled with clothes and spare blankets, cloths, etc. There is a toy chest filled with toys. The bookshelf is filled with children's books, and some spare toys.

The room is beautiful. Perfect.

It is the room to the side of our bedroom. Oliver's room is on the other side of our bedroom. So we have our children close to us.

Tobias gets showered and dressed before kissing me goodbye and going to collect Oliver from nursery. I stand in the nursery a while longer, imagining it with our daughter in. I smile and decide to shower myself, and I change into some other jogging bottoms and one of Tobias' t-shirts which fits around my large bump nicely. I tie my damp hair into a messy bun and I go to the living room, sitting on the sofa and waiting for two of my favourite boys to get home.

When they arrive we watch a film together before Tobias goes to make us some dinner. And after that we watch another movie before putting Oli to bed.

We go to bed ourselves and snuggle together.

"Goodnight, Tris. I love you, both of you."

"Goodnight, Tobias. We love you, too."

And I drift into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about our future and how wonderful I want it to be.

**Hey Ravens, I am so sorry for the wait but I've been so busy recently trying to sort out college and everything that I haven't had much time to write. I go back to college next week so updates are going to be slow-ish whilst I do homework and stuff. And my internet messed up so I wasn't allowed to upload this chapter yesterday, or this morning. Sorry.**

**You also still have time to vote on what you want their daughter's name to be, the poll is on my page you just have to pick the name you like most out of the ones I have given you to choose from. It would help out a lot since I really don't know what she should be called. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	14. Labour

Life after a War

Chapter 14: Labour

Weeks pass and we just spend time with our son and prepare for our daughter's arrival by getting some more things for her. Some clothes, toys, books, etc.

Today is my due date. I am due to give birth to her today, but nothing is happening so far and it's already midday. Oliver is staying with Christina and Will since I could go into labour at any moment and we really don't want him to see that. Tobias is making me sit down all day, doing nothing whilst he does everything.

He comes into the living room from the kitchen with the glass of water I asked for.

"Anything?" He's been asking me that every five minutes, literally. Waiting for a contraction to come or my waters to break. I know he just wants to see our daughter, I do too, but it's getting rather annoying.

"Nope. Though, I heard walking helps bring on labour." My hands rub my large bump, which is large than it ever has been, and larger than it was with Oli, though I did give birth to him slightly early. Three weeks early in fact.

"Fine." He helps me up and we walk around the apartment, with him constantly asking me if I'm feeling anything, to which my answer is no.

Well, until I feel the desperate need to puke, then I speed waddle to the bathroom and somehow make it to the toilet before puking. Tobias rushes in and rubs my back for me, which helps the pain which is spreading there.

"You feeling okay?" He asks. Finally, a different question.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I should probably call your mum."

I nod.

And he goes to the living room to grab the phone before coming back.

"Hey, Natalie, Tris has just puked and we don't know what's going on… Are you getting any back pain Tris?" I nod my head. "Yeah, she is… Are you getting period like cramps?" I nod again since I just felt one. "Yeah. Okay, see you soon."

He puts the phone on the side and looks at me.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. But she and Hana are coming over." I nod. "Let's get you into bed." I nod again and he helps me up. I wash my hands and he flushes the toilet. He helps me to our room and puts me in bed, a mountain of pillows behind me for when I go into labour. He covers my legs with our blanket and sits next to me as I lean back into the pillows. He takes my hand in his just as I get another cramp, which causes me to gasp. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a cramp."

He nods.

Ten minutes later there's a knock on the door and Tobias goes to let them in.

The four of them come upstairs and my mum comes over to me, wrapping me in her arms (my dad is here as well and he also hugs me).

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" Mum asks.

"Well, I feel sick, and I keep getting period like cramps, and my back hurts, but other than that I'm fine."

My parents and Hana look at each other with knowing looks.

"What? What's going on? Is something wrong with my baby?"

"No, nothing's wrong with your baby. All of those things are signs of early labour. Which is when your cervix opens to four centimetres. Now every labour is different, and I know last time you just had strong contractions and back ache, but you're in labour." Mum tells me, and I smile, so does Tobias.

We're going to have our daughter soon.

"How long have you been getting these symptoms?" Hana asks.

"Uh, cramps and back ache started a few hours ago, and the sickness came about twenty minutes ago. So does that mean I've been in labour for three hours already?"

"Yeah, probably. Every labour is different, as we have said, but it still gets incredibly painful, after you've got to four centimetres anyway. That part is called active labour, between four and ten centimetres."

I nod.

I look at Tobias and smile. I'm in labour. Even though it is painful, I don't mind. Our daughter is going to be here soon. Our little girl.

Phoenix Natalie Eaton.

**Hey Ravens, how are you? I am so sorry for the wait but I have been so busy lately, I also went started College again last Monday and I have been so busy with homework and whatever. But I will try and make a schedule of some kind so I can keep up with writing as much as possible. **

**Also, that is the name that most people have voted for so it is the name that shall be given to their daughter. Hope you like it.**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	15. Baby Girl

Life after a War

Chapter 15: Baby Girl

It takes twelve hours of labour before I hear my baby girl cry for the first time. Tears are streaming down all of our faces. My tears have changed from tears of pain to tears of love, happiness and joy.

Tobias cuts the cord and Hana cleans the baby, wrapping her in a pink blanket and placing her small, fragile body in my arms. I look down at my daughter and see tufts of my blonde hair on her head. Her little arms are waving around in the air and I put my index finger against one of them and she wraps her fingers around mine. I smile at her, and I smile more as her little eyes open and I see her father's deep blue, mesmerising eyes.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." Tobias whispers to me before placing a kiss on mine and our daughter's foreheads.

"She's amazing. What's her name?" Dad asks.

"Phoenix Natalie Eaton." I breathe in awe of my little girl.

"It's perfect. She's perfect." Mum says.

Soon Oliver is lead in by Hana and he sits next to me on the bed, peering down at his little sister.

"This sister?"

"Yeah, this is your sister, Phoenix."

"Phee?"

"Yeah."

"Love you, Phee. Me protect you." he kisses his sister's head and curls into my side.

I smile at my family. My perfect family.

I'm just glad that everything worked out.

…

Epilogue – 20 years later

Tobias and I went on to have two more children after Phoenix. Twins. A boy and a girl. Our second son is called James, he was the oldest of the twins, and our second daughter is called Sophie. They are eighteen years old now. Phoenix is twenty and Oliver is twenty two. They all chose to stay in Dauntless. Oliver is married to a girl named Ashleigh, but everyone calls her Ash. They're trying for a baby apparently, I can't wait to be a grandma. Phoenix is married also, to a man called Baxter. They have a one year old daughter called Skye. The other two aren't married and don't have children yet, but James is dating a girl called Rebecca, and Sophie is dating a man named Chad.

We're all happy.

Christina and Will went on to have another daughter after Cara was born. They named her Jennifer. Cara is now nineteen and Jennifer is sixteen, they also both chose Dauntless and are happily dating some really nice men.

Marlene and Uriah got married a year and a half after Phoenix was born. They went on to have three children. Their oldest, Kyle, is seventeen, their middle child, Jason is fifteen, and their youngest, Alesha, is ten. Kyle stayed in Dauntless and we have no doubt that the others will as well.

Shauna and Zeke got married six months after Phoenix was born. They went on to have five children. Their twins, Max and Luca, are eighteen. They stayed in Dauntless. Next is Michelle, she's sixteen. She also stayed in Dauntless. Then there's Simba, he's twelve. And lastly there's Roxy, she's eight.

Tori and Bud got married two years after Phoenix was born and they have two children, twins, Joshua and Mila. They are both sixteen.

Amar and George adopted two children. Amy and Sam. Amy is nineteen and Sam is sixteen.

Hana started dating a nice man called Zack about ten years ago. They're a great couple but she doesn't want to get married again and Zack is okay with that.

My parents died a couple of years ago. It was hard but we all got through it, together. It still hurts sometimes, but I know they were happy when they died, and I want to continue to make them happy.

That's really about it, we're all happy. We're all living great lives and I couldn't be happier with the most perfect family I could have ever asked for.

Yeah, we all had ups and downs but that is part of life. And I couldn't be more thankful for the life I have. I love life. I love everything about it.

And I love my family.

I always will.

**Hey Ravens, I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story and I won't be doing another sequel or anything. The thing is I just don't know what else to do with this story and I have so many other stories to keep up to date with, as well as college, and I'm trying to write a novel. It's hard to keep up, so I'm ending this story here.**

**I hope you enjoyed it though. **

**Please review!**


End file.
